


books

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: vignettes and snapshots [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: ‘accidentally falling asleep together’The girls fall asleep reading their favorite romance novel together.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Series: vignettes and snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	books

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for having to repost this lol! I was advised that posting this as a collection would be better than posting it as a fic with chapters, and so I’ve decided to do that! Sorry for any inconvenience!

“...he took her face in his hands, and held her so close that she could feel his breath ghosting across her lashes...”

Izumo waited for Shiemi to flip the page, like she had been for the past few hours, but the only break in the soft quiet of Shiemi’s room was the girl’s soft snoring. Izumo snorted and rolled her eyes, tilting her head to look down at Shiemi. 

“You’re asleep, aren’t you?” She asked, letting the book fall to the bed. 

There was a snort, and Shiemi shifted, tilting her head up to blink and smile blearily. “Nooo, I’m not! I’m awake.”

“No, you’re not,” Izumo countered, and were anyone else there, she’d be embarrassed about the affection in her tone. But here, tucked away in Shiemi’s little attic, she felt safe enough to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. Shiemi hummed, and when Izumo leaned back, there was a tired yet happy look to her expression. Shiemi leaned back down to lay her head on Izumo’s chest, snuggling close underneath the covers. Their legs tangled close together, and Shiemi’s arms looked around her waist to pull her close. 

Izumo chuckled beneath her breath. Trust Shiemi to be a sleepy cuddler, huh? 

“...you gonna keep reading?”

“You’re falling asleep,” Izumo reminded her. 

“Mmh,” The blonde girl hummed, rubbing her cheek against Izumo’s sweatshirt. “I like the sound of your voice, Izumo.”

At that, she snorted. “Thanks. We can keep reading tomorrow, then.”

“Ahh, okay.”

With that settled, Izumo leaned back into the pillows, and let her eyes close as the book fell somewhere to the floor. It was the second installment in a romance series they both liked, about a couple finding each other after being born galaxies apart. Shiemi had bought it as an anniversary present for the both of them, but this, right here, had her attention much more than the novel on the floor. 

It wasn’t every day that they could do this. Lay in bed, be lazy, cuddle without another care in the world. There were always demons to fight, exams to study for, mission reports to be written. 

But here, they were just Izumo and Shiemi. 

Two teenage girls, and here, that was enough. 


End file.
